The blitzkreig house
by BeybladeluvaX
Summary: So it basically revolves around blitzkreig boys or blitzkreig legends as i've put this as their names because of my oc." Bryan stop being a paranoid bitch, nobody's plotting anything against you and Tala stop being a whiney little spoiled brat"" but i need my coffeeee" Rated T for language. Attempted humor.


So guys it's my first fanfic and I do not know anyone in this community. So it may be a crap but plz RnR and tell me how I can correct my mistakes, thank you.

**Summery : it basically revolves around Blitzkrieg boys or Blitzkrieg legends as I have used this name for them because my oc is a girl .**** It's a Kai x oc fanfic. **

**So, this set after BEGA. Bryan,Spencer, Kai,Ian,Tala_ and_ my oc Alyona live together _peacefully _in one house,yeah you heard right in one house And if you call this peaceful then you must have a damaged brain. So shall we see what chaos insue with our favorite psychotic unstable Russians. **

**Chapter 1 will be profile of my oc Alyona **

**Name: Alyona Mikhailov**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: girl **

**Clothes: Usually wears black pant, black addidas shirt with addidas print in white on centre,white addidas sports shoes and matching black gloves completed her look.**

**Appearance: pale complexion, as pale as Kai's. Deep dark jade green orbs and cat eye shape. Full pink lips and black hairs which reached at her her back. She had toned body ,not bulky, but toned. **

**Personality: She can be very sadistic and cruel and impatient especially if it involves Bryan being paranoid bitch he is or Tala being a whiney little spoiled brat.**

**Dislikes: Abby, Voltaire, Boris, being woken up cruelly by someone. **

**Likes: Kai,music and books,**

**Beyblade: Typhon MS**

**Bit Beast: Typhon**

**Element: Light/fire**

**Type: a dragon **

**Attacks: lava typhoon, burning light **

**Defense: lava barrier **

**Past: same as Kai's, she was part of BladeBreakers along with Kai and already knew each other for long and were best friends. After Voltaire and Boris were arrested they found that she had a grandpa who died a month ago and police was trying to find her because he has left all of his money and property after her. She was _supposed_ to live in her mansion but _somehow _Tala convinced her and Kai to live with them. **

**Name: Kai Hiwatari **

**Age:16**

**Gender:Male **

**Clothes:G-Revolution **

**Name: Bryan Kuznetsov **

**Age:17**

**Gender: male**

**Clothes: G-Revolution**

**Name: Tala Valkov **

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male **

**Clothes: G-Revolution **

**Name: Spencer Petrov **

**Age:18**

**Gender:Male **

**Clothes: G-Revolution**

It was 4:30 am in the city of Moscow and our favorite Russians were all awake and were glaring shooting daggers at their captain.

"Hehehe, guys you know there is no need to kill me about something so small. It was just a little silly mistake"said Tala laughing nervously and eyes darting back and forth searching for way to escape from the wrath of his best friends

"Yes guys, let's not kill him...for now, you know that all of us should try to be as normal as possible" said ever mature Spencer. He is like a big brother for all of them. He is caring,responsible and most stable from all of them.

As spencer said those words Bryan's fist clenched tightly but nodded.

Kai noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder" don't worry Bry we will get him"

"Yeah right like Spence will allow you to do that" said wolf with a wolfish smug grin.

"No, our _almighty __captain _I shall not interfere with your fate" Spencer said an evil-and rare- grin on his face

" Bu-but that not fair" said Tala, grin replaced by look of pure horror and disbelief

**So shall I tell you what happens which caused all of them kill our beloved cap'n Tal **

**-Flashback-**

Tala woke up at 3:30 in the morning. He had tried cleaning his room, singing lullabies for himself and watching old horror movies but he can't fell back asleep.

Oh and he also tried punting sheeps and watching _barney_ which is his favorite show but no avail.

Then he has a light bulb moment and then he had an awesomely genius idea

"Hehehe, that would be fun BWAHAHAHAHAH" he said with an evil glint in his eyes and started laughing maniacally.

So, with his awesome ninja skills he sneaked into Bryan's room and put a coffee table above him. He then left the room and picked up shaving cream from bathroom and a tomato and extra hot sauce from kitchen.

Then he sneaked into Kai's room and put some shaving cream on his hand. After that he sneaked into Alyona's room and put some extra hot sauce on her lips. Then he entered lan's room and put the tomato in his pants backsides.

He sneaked...uh entered Bryan's room again and pulled out an air horn out of what seems nowhere.

He then pressed the button and a loud shrill ran through whole house. On instinct Bryan _tried_ to sit up but instead banged his head on table. He was glaring hatefully at his cap'n when Kai entered to see what happened and why the hell someone would blow an air horn so fucking 4:00 in morning with shaving cream all over his face and moments later Ian entered with wet pants and suspicious red purée going down his pants. After that a blood curling screen ran into house and a yell of 'water' could be heard. While tala was busy laughing maniacally everyone glared at him. After five minutes Alyona and Spencer came, Alyona's lips and eyes were red and had mad look in them.


End file.
